


Luz, stop!

by Sir Gaymax Tiger (SirTigerTheDweeb)



Series: TOH Oneshots (Stuck in Human World) [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: But it was my first time trying to write a fanfic and I don't really care, F/F, Gay, I put "underage" just to be safe, I wrote this months ago and discarded it because I felt it wasn't very good, I'm posting it now because why not I don't care about much of anything anymore, Not actual porn or anything just making out and hickies, The characters aren't really all that reflective of their personalities in the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirTigerTheDweeb/pseuds/Sir%20Gaymax%20Tiger
Summary: In which Luz seems very out of character.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: TOH Oneshots (Stuck in Human World) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083014
Kudos: 63





	Luz, stop!

“Luz, we have to get to class!” Amity groaned, exasperated There were hints of pain but also hints of pleasure in her voice.

“You should have thought of that before you decided to be _so fucking hot_ ,” Luz quipped, out of breath. Amity tried to object, of course, but Luz cut her off before she could say anything, locking their lips together as tight as possible.

Luz usually wasn’t like this, which is why Amity was so surprised and frustrated. She managed to pull away for a moment, only for Luz to go back to giving her hickies on her neck and shoulder. “Luz, stop,” Amity tried to assert, but was cut off by her own sighs of pleasure. “Why?” Luz whispered. “You’re enjoying it. I’m enjoying it. You love me, I love you, I don’t see what the issue is.” “Because we’re in school!” Their lips locked again, but Amity pulled away.

“Luz, no. I love you. You know that. But we’re in school. Even if we are stuck the human realm, and Edric and Emira’s clone of me is taking care of my actual life on the boiling isles, I still want to have a life here. And I’m not out yet. I’m not ready to come out yet. I don’t want someone to walk in on us. Also, I don’t understand why you’re suddenly being like this when we have to get to class!”

“I know, I’m sorry. I just… I don’t know. I don’t know what’s gotten into me, I just… I don’t know. It seems like things are too good to be true – I’ve made it onto the cheerleading squad _and_ the girls’ basketball team and have somehow managed to right all my wrongs and gotten popular, you’ve somehow managed to catch up with the history of the human world and have adapted perfectly and all of the teachers love you, we’re making friends, things are going great – and I’m worried I’m going wake up tomorrow and everything will have been some sort of dream. I don’t want to lose you.”

Amity… didn’t know what to say to that. “It’s not a dream, Luz. You’re here. I’m here. We’re here. Together. It might take time to figure things out. But we’ll always be together.”

Luz smiled. Back on the boiling isles Luz would have kissed Amity on the forehead in that moment. But since the incident had occurred almost a year ago and the pair had been locked in the human world, Amity had had a growth spurt, giving her quite a one up on Luz. So this time, it was amity that kissed Luz on the forehead, causing her to blush intensely. “Now then,” Amity smirked, trying to hold in a blush, “give me your jacket. You’ve made a mess out of my neck.”

“Cualquier cosa para usted, mi señorita,” Luz quipped.

“I’m still learning, ok? I’ve only had like eight months! But, uh, gracias, mi caballero.”

Luz, on her way out to go to class (they weren’t in all the same classes) smirked, realizing something. Barely anybody in her school spoke Spanish, and there were no Spanish classes, meaning she could get away with saying this without having to worry much.

“Tu acento es irresistible, mi amor. Te voy a hacer estragos cuando llegue a casa.”

Amity’s face turned so red, it’s a wonder she didn’t pop.


End file.
